


Promised Land- Chapter 4

by Adherentnerdhi



Series: Promised Land [4]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adherentnerdhi/pseuds/Adherentnerdhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cormier-Niehaus family are trying to bake a chocolate cake for girls' sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promised Land- Chapter 4

"Ma chèrie, we're going off work at 6 pm sharp, then pick Mimi up to shop some food tonight, let's bake a gâteau au chocolat for girls tomorrow night."  
Delphine told Cosima on Thursday breakfast, and heard the "Yeah!" From the little girl with pigtails raising her arms up, sitting in front of her short wife across the dining table.

"Sure! Darling!" Cosima had the toothy smile to her loves, and turned her head to their daughter, "Charlie! Maman's chocolate cake is the best in the world, right?"

"Yes! Ma!" The little brunette replied in a cheerful voice, couldn't hide her excitement from her moms."Best of the best!"

Delphine laughed proudly, her green eyes enjoyed the sweetness of life, "la vita dolce", she thought.

 

Scott said he needed to work later to observe those cultures, but he promised he and Hell Wizard would join the dinner party at the Cormier-Niehaus' on next Saturday night. It would be a house warming party. Since The Cormier-Niehauses moved in, they haven't invited anyone friends there, certainly Mrs S, Sarah, Kira and Felix passed by occasionally but most of all were on reasons for Kira and Charlotte. 

 

Then The Cormier-Niehauses headed to the parking lot, and drove to pick up their little girl at her Granny S and Auntie Sarah's. Charlotte had two moms now, so many aunties and 4 Grannies, Mrs Sadler, Mrs Niehaus, Mme Cormier, and Professor Susan Duncan. She was surrounded by the love every day, and could talk and learn the science all the time, sometimes Uncle Felix gave her and Kira private tutor for painting in his loft, Mrs Sadler taught them a new song every week. Ma told the best jokes, Maman cooked the best meals, and they both cherished her.

"Oi, Cos! Hi, Delphine!" greeted Sarah.

"Hey, Sarah!" the dreadlocked saluted back. 

"Hello!" Delphine gave the punky cinnamon roll a smile.

"I would pick the girls from school as usual tomorrow, and then I head to Alison's with you two and girls, is that ok?" asked Sarah.

"No problem! sestra!" Cosima gave her sister a charming toothy smile.

"Siobhan, may I ask a favour from you?" asked Delphine, she walked toward Mrs S who was sitting next to the girls. 

"Certainly, chicken, anything I can do!" Siobhan raised her head like a proud mother-in-law to Delphine, with her  
motherly smile.

"I wonder if I could leave the gift chocolate cake in your fridge next morning when we pick Kira up to school, and collect it later when we drive the girls to the Hendrixes." asked politely as always Delphine.

"Sure, love!"Mrs S certainly granted it, and smiled at her daughter-in-law.

Then Kira hugged bye to Cosima, Delphine and Charlotte. And the pigtailed girl kissed bye her Granny S, Auntie Sarah, and Kira. Charlotte's hands were in her mothers, jumped with light steps, into their car.

 

In the supermarket, Delphine grabbed 2 packages of black chocolate 3 packages of flour, 1 package of red sugar and a package of powdered sugar and 3 bottles of fresh milk. Cosima and Charlotte pushed the cart following their chef tonight, giggling with news in school. 

Sometimes Delphine felt actually she had two kids, one named Charlotte of course, the other was her Cosima. She recalled those sweet moments when Cosima confessed her love to her, and cared about her feelings after their first time in bed. She was willing to sacrifice her life to this tiny American woman, but now they both are more willing to live for each other, building a life, making household plans, raising kids together, travelling together, getting acquainted to each other's family and friends, growing old together.

Delphine took some seasoning and vegetables for salade paysanne, while Cosima put the vegan cheese in the cart as Delphine's orders, and her favourite tofu, and 2 bottles of soy milk. Then they allowed Charlotte to choose one of her favourite fruit, and let her decide what fruit for Maman and Ma. Then Cosima picked up two bottles of white wine of Alison's favourite as the gift, five bottles of red wine for her and her wife. 

"You cheeky!" teased Delphine who sneaked next to her.

"Don't tell me you're not thinking what I am thinking."Cosima whispered, and stood on tiptoe to give her taller wife who is with long legs in sexy high heels a quick kiss while their eyes still kept on their little girl who focused on her choosing fruit.

The family of three finally drove home happily under the moonlight after their shopping.

Charlotte sang the Irish folk song again in the back seat and asked Delphine: "Maman, could you teach me a French song soon?" 

"I think Maman wouldn't deny your request, she's a very good singer." Cosima laughed, and glanced at her daughter from the rearview mirror.

"Bien sûr, Mimi, I will teach you my favourite song when I was little, your Mami taught me." Delphine turned her head to Charlotte and promised with a big smile. "But you can teach us the Irish song that Granny S showed you this week first, right?"

"Yes! Moms!" Charlotte sang again.

And all three of them sang loudly in the car until the familiar trees and door appeared again in their sight. Charlotte grabbed the key from her Maman and walked fast to open the door, turned on the light. The wives took out their food supplies into the house. Cosima let down the rolling door of the garage. 

 

They all changed school and working dresses and gathered again to the kitchen.  
"Alors, voilà, on va préparer un gâteau au chocolat de la recette secrete de Mme Cormier!" Chef Delphine announced to her family with raising her hands like demonstration, standing behind the working table with an apron on her.

"Maman, what did that mean?" Charlotte watched her Maman's chef show and laughed loudly.

"We're going to prepare a chocolate cake with the secret recipe of Mme Cormier, as known as your Mami, ma chouette!" Delphine spoke in soft sweetness to her curious daughter.

"May we be your assistants, please? Do you want? Charlotte? I am sure that will be awesome!" Cosima glanced at her wife and then turned her head to her daughter.

"May we, please?" Charlotte nodded to her Ma affirmatively and waited for her Maman's green light with full attentive expectation, with joined palms.

"I am more than happy to have you as my assistants." Delphine lowered her head and kissed them both on their cheeks. "Ok, let's begin! Shall we?"

 

After 45 minutes, the family finally put the cakes into the oven for baking, because Cosima kept messing her wife and daughter up with flour on their cheeks and noses. However, she limited her battle of powder tonight, as she knew crystal clearly Mme Cormier-Niehaus would punish her for cleaning the kitchen all alone. Charlotte couldn't help but giggling and fighting back on her Ma's face while stirring the powder and chocolate in the bowl. Delphine knew it all along that would end up like this, so she actually prepared the quantity of three cakes, one for Cosima and little Charlotte to ruin and for their dinner to let them learn the lessons of playing with food, one for The Hendrixes and the kids, and another for Mrs S and Sarah.

The lessons of "not playing with food" remain 101 next time, she's sure about that totally, because she knew it would end up again totally the same, as long as they had Cosima's presence. She didn't mind at all, after all, in the kitchen, if there's no danger, it's good to have fun in the process of cooking food, though with Cosima was certainly a bit silly but fun.

Cosima was cheeky and indeed such a brat, of course Delphine loved her that way. Yet Delphine knew too well that Cosima only treated her lover that way. In front of others, Cosima was a sweet girl who tended to take care of young ones and whoever was surrounded her. The battles of flour would never end, as long as Delphine kept making pizzas, crêpes or other French desserts. Delphine couldn't be totally innocent on this matter, for that she ambushed also Cosima who whenever voluntarily made waffles.

As soon as the cakes were in the oven, Charlotte kept her eyes in the oven and stared at them like they would rise in a minute. 

"Are you gonna stare the chocolate cakes the whole half hour? Or help us preparing our dinner? Hein, Mimi?" Delphine laughed at her daughter, recalled her childhood while helping her Maman and Grande-Mère for Sunday family gatherings. And Cosima already started to put the water in the pot for boiling, as Delphine said that they were going to have spaghetti avec pesto sauce.

"Ohhh, yes, dinner! Maman, I am hungry!" Charlotte finaly turned her head to her moms whose faces were still decorating the white flour. "I will help!"

"Then take me the spaghetti bottle for me from the desk, please!" asked the dreadlocked woman nicely.

"Yes, Ma!" The small brunette replied and walked to handle the noodles to her Ma.  
Delphine already made the pesto sauce on the pan after the spaghetti was well-cooked. The aroma of the food filled the open kitchen. Then the family had a quick dinner, because they all were starving.

"Ding!" Charlotte jumped from her chair, and walked eagerly to the oven, watched her Maman taking out the cakes. Delphine decorated the cake ruining by Charlotte and Cosima's battle with powdered sugar.

"Hm, still not bad though!" Cosima tasted the cake from her fork, and laughed.

"You brat!" Delphine smiled.

"It's delicious! Maman, merci!" Charlotte expressed her appreciation with delightful voice which melted her moms.

"Merci, Mimi, I am gald you like it." replied the blonde.

 

When Cosima and Charlotte cleaned the kitchen, Delphine packed the cakes and put them in the fridge. Then Delphine helped her daughter to pack her sleepover bag, a towel, hair brush, toothpaste, toothbrush and her small cup, clothes for change, a book to read, and a puppy fluff for sleep. The short wife sit in their daughter's room with a big smile and said: "Thank you, Delphine!"

"Huh?" The Frenchwoman glanced at her wife and wondered, "Yes? Cosima?"

"I said 'Thank you, Delphine!'" said Cosima in a cheerful voice without any hesitation or any cheekiness, a genuine appreciation to her wife.

"Oh, for what?" Delphine smirked, and indicated Charlotte to review see if everything she needed was there in the backpack.

"For everything and most of all, loving us." said sincerely Cosima.

"Yes, Maman, Ma, thank you, I love you both." Charlotte happily appreciated her mothers who turned their heads to her after a long gaze to each other.

"I love you both, too!" Delphine smiled, "Alright, ma fille, go shower and for the bedtime. How about having a bedside story with your Ma together?"

"Yes! Maman. Would you read a story for us, Ma?" the little girl asked her dreadlocked mother with an exciting anticipation.

"Surely I will, now go shower, sweetie!" The small American woman replied affirmatively with big ok on her hand.

 

While the young brunette was in the bathroom, the wives lied on their cozy leather couch, and their legs tangled to each other's, their arms wrapped each others, just for the loving cuddles, like feeling home, like tasting life, and like touch their worlds. They couldn't help but touch each other's baby hair on their faces, and gazed each other in the depth of their souls.  
"If there were souls," the San Francisco woman whispered.  
"Yes?" The Lilloise encouraged her lover to continue.  
"Our souls must be connected together." whispered again Cosima.  
"Yes, you're my soulmate." Delphine caressed her wife's face for dear life.  
"You're my soulmate." Cosima touched her wife's jawline like if she's so afraid of losing it, losing the treasure of her life.

The wives then heard the sound of the bathroom's door was opened by their little girl, so they walked in together in the room. Then they had a wonderful story from Cosima about an explorer with loyal companions.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't take me long to finish this chapter, but the idea was in mind the whole week. The past ghosts came and went to bother. And life came first. I don't live in Americas and Europe, so this is just imagination, but I think all kinds of family fluff resonated in our little hearts. Even we could't have it.  
> As you can see my chapter are not long, it's like daily life. Or those speechless moments of life, I do wish I can show it more often in my future chapters. I am constantly in sorrow, but writing heals my ghost heart.


End file.
